Destiny Sequel of Hurt
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "Menikahlah denganku. Kita akan hidup bersama di sebuah tempat yang nyaman, mengadopsi anak, dan berbahagia saat melihat mereka menikah." "Tidak Nickhun. Kau tidak mungkin berbahagia dengan cara seperti itu." Khunwoo FF. 2 Shoot. Sequel of "Hurt".
1. Chapter 1

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"_Kau tahu, aku begitu merindukan saat-saat bersama kita.."_

"_Kau sudah punya istri dan anak, ingat?"_

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**Destiny (Sequel of Hurt) Part 1 of 2**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: 2PM Wooyoung, 2PM Nickhun**

**Main Pair: KhunWoo / KhunYoung**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: they belong to each other. But Wooyoung is mine! Yeah! And this fict belong to me.**

**Warning: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I recommend to you to read "Hurt" before you read this fic.**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

_**17 Februari, 2013**_

7 tahun setelah kelulusan. Nickhun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk menebar senyum ke sana-sini. Bukannya ingin terbar pesona atau apa. Ia hanya berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin dengan teman-teman SMA-nya. Oh, melihat mereka seperti itu rasanya Nickhun ingin kembali ke masa sekolahnya dulu. Di mana ia dan kawan-kawannya pernah saling mencontek, membolos pelajaran, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Nickhun-ah!" teriak seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Nickhun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari asal suara. Oh, Eunjung. Ia melihat Eunjung melambai padanya. Nickhun tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Eunjung. Dan oh! Siapa itu di sampingnya?

Jang Wooyoung...

Mendadak Nickhun sangat ingin menghampiri mereka —atau mungkin Wooyoung. Ia menggendong gadis kecil di sampingnya serta menggandeng gadis dewasa untuk menghampiri mereka.

Annyeong.." sapa Nickhun ramah seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Omo, lucu sekali. Ini putrimu?" tanya Eunjung seraya mengacak-acak rambut bocah kecil dalam gendongan Nickhun.

"Ya. Namanya Lilia." Jawab Nickhun, "Ayo beri salam pada ajumma dan ajussi!"

Namun tampaknya Lilia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memberi salam pada teman-teman ayahnya. Ia justru malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang ayahnya. Nickhun tahu gadis dalam gendongannya ini merupakan sosok yang begitu pemalu.

Taecyeon tertawa, "Kenapa putrimu pemalu begitu? Tidak sepertimu! Hahaha!" canda Taecyeon

Nickhun tertawa pula seraya mendekap Lilia lebih dekat lagi, "Entahlah. Ia selalu begini dengan orang lain. Tapi jangan tanya kalau sedang di rumah. Dia bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat berisik."

"Hey! Wooyoung-ah! Mana suamimu?" tanya Eunjung kemudian.

Nickhun tampak mencuri pandang ke arah Wooyoung. Dengan harap-harap cemas ia menunggu jawaban yang akan Wooyoung lontarkan. Mungkinkah Wooyoung sudah menikah? Dengan siapa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benak Nickhun.

"Ah, itu. Aku belum menemukan yang cocok saja..." jawab Wooyoung dengan sedikit gelagapan.

Bolehkah Nickhun merasa sedikit senang? Jujur saja selama 8 tahun ini setelah ia dan Wooyoung putus, Nickhun selalu mengharapkan kehadiran Wooyoung di sampingnya. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Sangat. Ia tidak perduli dengan kalimat yang Wooyiung pernah ucapkan padanya. Ia hanya ingin Wooyoung. Egoiskah? Bolehkah ia bersikap egois seperti itu? Namun tampaknya Tuhan tak pernah mengijinkannya. Terbukti, Wooyoung tak pernah kembali padanya.

Eunjung terkejut, "Aigoo... Kamu manis seperti ini seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilih..."

"Ah, tampaknya aku dan Wooyoung harus segera berpamit. Aku baru ingat kalau kami punya janji dengan client setengah jam lagi. Anyyeong.." pamit Taecyeon seraya menarik Wooyoung pergi.

Jujur saja, Nickhun sedikit kecewa. Bahkan sampai sekarang Taecyeon dan Wooyoung selalu bersama. Kenapa bukan dirinya?

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa Nickhun menuju ruang meeting. Oh, salahkan pekerjaannya yang begitu banyak sehingga ia harus begadang semalaman. Alhasil, ia bangun kesiangan dan terlambat seperti ini.

CEKLEK

Dengan pasti Nickhun membuka pintu ruang meeting itu. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf, "Maafkan saya..."

Seluruh hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan membalas salam Nickhun. Segeralah Nickhun duduk di kursinya dan rapat pun dimulai.

Sedikit bosan, Nickhun mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu beberapa hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu. Oh-oh!

'Jang Wooyoung' batin Nickhun seraya memandang pemuda yang duduk jauh darinya.

Oh, bagai kejatuhan buah simalakama, minggu lalu baru saja ia bertemu dengan Wooyoung di pesta reunian sekolahnya. Dan sekarang? Ia satu proyek dengan Wooyoung! Oh, jangan salahkan ia kalau sekarang juga ia ingin melompat saking senangnya.

Nickhun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mencoba mencari Taecyeon yang ia ketahui selalu membuntuti di manapun Wooyoung ada.

Gotcha! Tak ada Taecyeon di ruangan ini.

"Selanjutnya kita akan mendengarkan presentasi dari Jang Wooyoung-ssi. Silahkan Wooyoung-ssi..."

Wooyoung membungkuk memberi hormat dan berdiri di samping proyektor. Sebelum memulai presentasinya, ia sempat melirik ke arah Nickhun. Mendadakjantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Bisa dibilang grogi. Padahal yang seperti ini bukan Cuma satu kali ini ia lakoni. Apa karena ada Nickhun?

"Anyyeong. Nama saya Jang Wooyoung." Wooyoung menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari Nickhun memandangnya sedari tadi. Oh, sebenarnya bukan hanya Nickhun yang memandanginya terus, melainkan seluruh hadirin yang ada di situ. Tapi kenapa yang ia takutkan adalah Nickhun? "Seperti yang kita ketahui, iklan memanglah media dalam mempromosikan suatu produk. Dengan iklan yang menarik serta unik, masyarakat akan cenderung tertarik untuk mencoba produk yang kita tawarkan. Maka dari itu, saya akan mempresentasikan konsep iklan perusahaan kami."

Nickhun tersenyum menatap Wooyoung. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan apa yang Wooyoung ucapkan. Ia menelusuri seluruh apa yang bisa ia lihat dari Wooyoung. Matanya yang sering mengerling nakal, bibirnya yang menggoda, leher jenjangnya, rambutnya yang hitam sedikit panjang terjuntai, dan banyak lagi. Tak banyak yang berubah dari Wooyoung sejak mereka berpisah. Kecuali bagian hitam di bawah matanya. Sepertinya Wooyoung bekerja terlalu keras 8 tahun belakangan ini. Atau mungkin Wooyoung terlalu sering —ehem— melakukan 'itu' —seperti pengakuan Wooyoung 8 tahun lalu.

'Positive thinking, Nickhun. Positive thinking' Nickhun mencoba mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Nickhun, banyak yang harus kau bicarakan dengan Wooyoung-ssi mengenai proyek kali ini. Kau harus bekerja sama baik dengan Wooyoung-ssi dalam pembuatan iklan ini." Ujar Junho, pimpinan dari proyek kali ini, sekaligus orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Kapan aku bisa mulai melakukannya?" tanya Nickhun kemudian.

"Secepat yang kau bisa. Ingat deadline kita, okay?"

"Hm!" jawab Nickhun menyanggupi.

Oh, nampaknya kisah Nickhun setelah ini akan cukup menyenangkan.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Wooyoung-ssi, hari ini ada meeting dengan Nickhun-ssi jam 4 sore nanti." Ujar Dara

"Eh, mwo?" Wooyung sempat terkejut tatkala Dara menyebutkan nama 'Nickhun' di depannya, "Er, di mana?"

"Nickhun-ssi bilang dia akan menjemput anda di kantor."

"Oh..." Wooyoung mengangguk. Terbesit rasa takut di hatinya. Entahlah, ia merasa takut kalau ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan jikalau Nickhun sudah berkeluarga, mungkin.

"Terimakasih, Dara-ssi..." ucap Wooyoung kemudian sebelum wanita itu meninggakan tempatnya bekerja.

'Profesional, Wooyoung. Ini tidak boleh dikaitkan dengan urusan pribadi, okay? Lagi pula ini akan cepat selesai. Ya, cepat selesai.' Batin Wooyoung

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Langsung saja Nickhun-ssi..." ujar Wooyoung begitu mereka sudah sampai di cafe yang mana adalah tempat yang Nickhun rencanakan untuk meeting bersama Wooyoung. Dan hey, hanya berdua. Entahlah, Wooyoung begitu merasa takut. Karena kalau ia boleh berfikiran, er, ia merasa seperti berkencan dengan Nickhun saja. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Victoria datang dan memergokinya berdua dengan Nickhun? Kemudian istri orang didepannya ini menampar dan menyiramnya dengan air, serta mengatainya sebagai perebut suami orang? Oh, lupakan! Ia benar-benar tak ada niat untuk merebut Nickhun.

"Kenapa kita tidak memesan sesuatu dulu? Lagi pula, sudah lama tak bertemu, rasanya rindu juga. Aku jadi ingin mengobrol sedikit." Ujar Nickhun seraya tersenyum manis, "Er, pelayan!"

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Nickhun kemudian pada Wooyoung

"Apa pun."

Nickhun tersenyum, "Berikan kami 2 ice cream jumbo terlebih dahulu."

Sang pelayan mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau suka apa yang kupesankan?" tanya Nickhun lagi

Entahlah, Wooyoung merasa seperti Nickhun sengaja menyindirnya atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Oh ayolah, mungkin saja Nickhun hanya kebetulan ingat dengan hidangan favoritnya. Hanya kebetulan.

"Hm." Jawab Wooyoung singkat, "Oh, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

Nickhun menggeleng, "Aku sudah bilang pada atasanmu untuk 'menculikmu' sampai waktu kerjamu hari ini berakhir. So, tak perlu khawatir jika atasanmu akan memarahimu. Ia justru sangat senang saat aku bilang kita akan mendiskusikan proyek ini. Dia bilang, kau ini gudangnya ide perusahaannya. Jadi, aku harus menjagamu baik-baik. Hahaha!" kelakar Nickhun, "Kalau boleh tahu, er, benarkah kau belum memiliki kekasih?"

Wooyoung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Nickhun, "Bukan urusan anda, Nickhun-ssi.."

"Hey, kenapa begitu formal? Kenapa tidak bersikap santai saja, mungkin seperti dulu saat kita masih sepasang kekasih. Itu lebih menyenangkan."

Mendadak Wooyoung berdiri, "Kalau anda memanggil saya hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, lebih baik kita sudahi saja pertemuan ini, Nickhun-ssi!" oh, tampaknya emosi Wooyoung benar-benar sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin bernostalgia..."

"Kalau begitu saya pergi. Selamat sore, Nickhun-ssi..." pamit Wooyoung.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada atasanmu kalau kau telah bertindak tidak sopan pada client. Hm? Bagaimana?"

Wooyoung berbalik dan memandang Nickhun seolah ia berkata 'Apa?', sebelum ia memutar bola matanya dan duduk kembali di depan Nickhun.

"Pesanan anda datang, tuan.." interupsi sang pelayan seraya membawakan pesanan Nickhun.

"Terimakasih banyak" ucap Nickhun saat pelayan itu melenggang pergi.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Hari merangkak larut. Jam yang melingkar di tangan Nickhun bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih. Tidak terlalu larut sih bagi ukuran mereka berdua. Hanya saja, mereka sudah bersama di cafe itu sejak sore tadi. Mungkin 4/5 jam mereka di sana. Entahlah, Nickhun bahkan lupa pukul berapa tepatnya karena ia langsung menjemput Wooyoung di kantornya seusainya ia berurusan dengan Junho di proyek yang lain.

Wooyoung dan Nickhun berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen yang Wooyoung tinggali. Jalanan masih cukup ramai. Nickhun hanya bermaksud untuk mengantar Wooyoung pulang sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia pikir, berjalan bersama seperti ini lebih romantis. Mengingatkannya waktu masih di bangku sekolah dulu.

"Kau tahu, aku begitu merindukan saat-saat bersama kita.." ujar Nickhun tanpa canggung sedikitpun.

"Eh?" Wooyoung terkesiap. Ia bahkan reflex menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Nickhun.

"Hahaha! Kenapa memangnya? Ada yang aneh?"

"Kau sudah punya istri dan anak, ingat?" ujar Wooyoung

"Tidak!"

Mata Wooyoung membulat, "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak ingat kalau kau sudah punya istri, hah?"

Nickhun memegangi lengan Wooyoung, berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Sontak Nickhun menarik Wooyoung hingga jarak keduanya semakin dekat saja.

"Aku tidak ingat karena aku memang tidak pernah menikah, Wooyoung-ah..." bisik Nickhun sedikit seduktif

Wooyoung sedikit bergidik kala nafas Nickhun mengenai lehernya. Oh ayolah, dadanya bahkan berdetak kencang. Sangat kencang.

'Tuhan, apa salahku?' batin Wooyoung kalut

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengajak Victoria dan Lilia ke reuni sekolah kita" gumam Wooyoung

"Aku hanya memintanya berpura-pura menjadi istriku, kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu?"

"Keluarganya membatalkan perjodohan sialan itu."

Tiba-tiba akal sehat Wooyoung kembali dengan sendirinya. Buru-buru ia menyentakkan dirinya menjauhi Nickhun seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam.

"Salah, salah. Ini salah." Gumamnya seraya meninggalkan Nickhun dengan langkah cepat.

"Ya! Wooyoung-ah! Tunggu aku!" teriak Nickhun.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Taecyeon melirik jam dinding dengan cemas. 09.49. Wooyoung belum juga pulang. Kemana saja anak itu? Bahkan handphonenya pun tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Aish!" Taecyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

TOK! TOK!

Taecyeon terkesiap. Mungkin saja itu Wooyoung. Buru-buru ia berlari ke arah pintunya.

"—aish! Sudah kubilang, kan, jangan ikuti aku. Ck!" gerutu Wooyoung samar

CKLEK!

"Wooyoung-ah, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Taecyeon khawatir.

Mendadak Nickhun terkesiap ketika melihat pemuda yang membukakan pintu barusan adalah orang yang paling ingin ia benci dan ia hindari sepanjang hidupnya.

Oh-oh! Ada apa maksud pertanyaan Taecyeon pada Wooyoung barusan? Er—

"—kau tinggal bersama dengan orang ini?" tanya Nickhun tak suka

Wooyoung mengangguk, "Aku tinggal dengan Taecyeon hyung. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang, kid!" perintah Taecyeon dingin

Hey—siapa yang dipanggil Taecyeon dengan 'Kid' barusan? Nickhun kah?

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pulang." Ujar Nickhun seraya berbalik pergi.

Aish, Taecyeon tadi benar-benar mengganggu saja. Tapi paling tidak, ia sudah tahu di mana Wooyoung tinggal sekarang.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Taecyeon seraya menghangatkan sup yang ia beli tadi sore, "Kau tahu, aku menunggumu dari tadi. Kutelponpun handphonemu tidak aktif. Kenapa?"

"Orang itu mengajakku pergi" jawab Wooyoung seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Taecyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aneh.

"Maksudku Nickhun" seloroh Wooyoung, "Dia mengajakku untuk berdiskusi tentang detail konsep iklan produk perusahaannya."

"Sampai semalah inikah?"

"Hm. Dia mengajakku berbicara banyak hal"

"Oh"

"Dan lagi pula baterai handphoneku sudah habis sejak sore. Mian aku tak menghubungimu dahulu." Wooyoung tersenyum manis

"Hm. Aku mengerti." Ujar Taecyeon. Dirangkulnya bahu Wooyoung, "Makanlah, nanti dingin lagi."

Terimakasih banyak, hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Taecyeon hanya tersenyum simpul. Kalau Wooyoung mengatakan bahwa ia yang terbaik, mengapa sampai sekarang pun Wooyoung tak mau bersamanya yang notabene mencintainya sejak dulu?

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Kau tinggal dengan beruang besar itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Apa itu masalah untukmu?" jawab Wooyoung sekenanya

Nickhun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak berkencan dengannya, kan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Lagi-lagi Nickhun menampakkan wajah frustasinya, "Aish, jawab aku dengan benar, Jang Wooyoung!"

"Aku sudah berusaha menjawab pertanyaanmu sebisaku. Jangan memaksaku" ujar Wooyoung datar tanpa memperdulikan Nickhun yang sudah nampak sangat putus asa.

"Aish. Aku lupa ada janji dengan Taecyeon hari ini." Tukas Wooyoung panik. Diliriknya jam tangannya, "Ah, telat 30 menit. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!"

Hati Nickhun mencelos mendengar nama orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui. Yaish. Nickhun tak akan melarang Wooyoung pergi andaikata yang Wooyoung temui itu bukan Taecyeon. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Wooyoung sekarang menyukai Taecyeon? Bukan dirinya?

"Ya! kita belum selesai, Wooyoung-ah!" seru Nickhun, "Aku akan melapor pada bosmu kalau kau meninggalkanku seperti ini."

Wooyoung membalikkan tubuhnya sebentar dan menghampiri Nickhun. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya hingga membuat Nickhun cukup terkejut.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan setega itu melakukannya padaku. Iya, kan?" gumam Wooyoung seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Nickhun dan berbalik pergi.

"Aish! Dia menggodaku."

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Nickhun, besok kau ada waktu, kan?" tanya Ibu Nickhun dengan penuh harap

"Jangan bilang ibu akan menyuruhku untuk kopi darat dengan wanita-wanita asing itu lagi. ck! Aku lelah, bu. Besok adalah hari libur, bisakah aku memilih untuk istirahat di rumah saja?"

"Tidak, Nickhun. Ibu yakin kau akan menyukainya." Ujar Ibunya penuh keyakinan, "Kau harus menemuinya besok."

Nickhun memutar bola matanya, "Terserah ibu saja."

**~,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:!08*80!:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,~**

**TBC**

**~':':':':':':':':':!08*80!':':':':':':':':':~**

Well, bagaimana? Saya sudah berjuang keras untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Dan ini sangat sulit mengingat saya sangat sibuk bahkan sering pulang malam dan jarang di rumah. Kekeke~

Mungkin part ini terasa begitu membosankan. Tapi yah, saya berusaha sebisa saya untuk menyuguhkannya kepada pembaca sekalian. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Tapi saya tidak berjanji jika part 2 tidak akan membosankan. Hanya saja, saya berjanji kalau part 2 nanti mungkin akan lebih terasa konfliknya. Dan maaf saja kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. Itu kelemahan saya dan saya tengah berusaha memperbaikinya. :D

**Thanks to:**

**Reita | minIRZANTI | Rainy Hanazawa | balloon | KhunLily | GaemGyu Yeoja | KhunToria Never End**

**Balasan review "Hurt" :D**

**Reita** : Anyyeong Reita-ssi. Sampai di sini pun Nickhun tetep nggak tahu alasan kenapa dulu Wooyoung ninggalin dia. Hehehe~ bagaimana sequel kali ini? Apakah sudah menjawab kekecewaan atas "Hurt"? aku harap iya. Hehehe~ terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca. :D

**minIRZANTI** : hmm... Wooyoung sama Nickhun pisah. Tapi di sini mereka ketemu lagi, kan? Walaupun nggak yakin nanti bakalan barengan lagi apa enggak. Hehehe~ Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca~

**Rainy Hanazawa** : jujur Rainy-ssi. Saya sempat membaca ff-mu. Tapi entah saya sudah review apa belum, saya pun lupa. Tapi kalau ternyata belum, saya akan mereview. Kamu adalah salah satu author favorit saya untuk fanfic KhunYoung ini. Hehehe~ Bagaimana? Di sini mereka udah ketemu lagi kan? Tapi yah, begitulah, belum yakin apakah mereka bisa bersama, atau enggak. Masalah alur yang terlalu cepat, itu memang kelemahan saya yang paling jelas karena saya memang lebih suka bikin one shoot ketimbang chaptered. Biar nggak "Ngutang" akhirnya. Jadinya, alur di cerita saya cenderung cepat. Tapi tetap saja saya sedang berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Hehehe~ maaf sekali kalau tidak sesuai harapan. Terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

**Balloon** : hm, saya tidak terlalu tahu menahu mengenai genre. XD Tapi saya memang suka membuat fict bergenre semacam ini. Bukan berarti saya tipe orang yang melankolis lho~ hahaha! (nggak ada yang nanya) Well, ini adalah part pertama dari sequel yang sempat saya janjikan. Bagaimana? Apakah mengecewakan. Semoga saja tidak. Hahaha! Terimakasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca.. :D

**KhunLily** : bukankah setiap cerita harus ada kata "Fin", KhunLily-ssi? Kalau tidak ada tentu saya yang jadi pusing. Bahkan manusia pun butuh kata "Fin". :D maafkan saya, saya tidak terlalu pandai dalam membuat fict chapetered. Hm, seperti jawaban di atas, saya takut "Ngutang". Tapi saya sudah memenuhi permintaan anda, bukan? Ini bukan lagi one shoot. Tapi two shoot. XD #plak! Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. :D

**GaemGyu Yeoja** : bagaimana, Gaemgyu Yeoja-ssi? Apakah sudah cukup puas dengan part 1 ini? Saya harap iya. Hehehe. Saya tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk memuaskan pembaca. Inilah yang terbaik yang dapat saya lakukan. Semoga memuaskan. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. :D

**KhunToria Never End **: saya mengerti betul posisi anda. Hanya saja, bukankah di atas, bahkan di summary sudah tertulis kalau ini KhunYoung? Kalau menurut anda KhunToria itu real, silahkan. Itu pendapat anda. Tapi tetap saja saya menyukai pair ini. Apa itu sebuah masalah? Well, terimakasih sudah bersedia untuk membaca. :D

**At least, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2 End

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"_Menikahlah denganku. Kita akan hidup bersama di sebuah tempat yang nyaman, mengadopsi anak, dan berbahagia saat melihat mereka menikah."_

"_Tidak Nickhun. Kau tidak mungkin berbahagia dengan cara seperti itu."_

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**Destiny (Sequel of Hurt) Part 2 of 2**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: 2PM Wooyoung, 2PM Nickhun**

**Main Pair: KhunWoo / KhunYoung**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: they belong to each other. But Wooyoung is mine! Yeah! And this fict belong to me.**

**Warning: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I recommend to read "Hurt" before you read this fic. :D**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Park Jiyeon imnida..."

"Hm" jawab Nickhun singkat, "Kau memperkenalkan dirimu seperti orang baru"

Jiyeon tersenyum, ibu Nickhun bilang, orangnya memang sedikit dingin. Tapi dia akan berubah manja ketika ia dekat dengan seseorang. Ibu Nickhun berkata seolah Jiyeon tak pernah mengenal Nickhun sebelumnya. Dan ia ingin tertawa. Tapi sekarang Jiyeon pikir, Nickhun sedang tak menyukainya. Ya, Jiyeon bukan orang tolol yang tak bisa membedakan mana yang perawakan dingin, dengan mana yang memang dingin karena tak suka. Dan Nickhun termasuk dalam opsi kedua. Nickhun bersikap dingin pada orang yang tak ia sukai. Setidaknya, itu analisis Jiyeon sebagai lulusan fakultas psikolog. Belum lagi Nickhun itu teman SMAnya dulu. Ia benar-benar tahu kalau Nickhun sedang kesal dengannya karena mau-maunya berkopi darat seperti ini.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Tak usah bersikap semanis itu, Jiyeon-ah. Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu."

Jiyeon mencibir, "Aku hanya berusaha bersikap layaknya pada pasienku agar dia merasa nyaman..."

"Kau pikir aku salah satu dari pasien gilamu itu?"

"Hm." Jiyeon mengangguk, "Setidaknya aku tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu jika kau mengenyahkan pandanganmu dari Wooyoung dan Taecyeon yang ada di sudut ruangan."

Nickhun menampakkan wajah bertanya. Bagaimana gadis ini tahu, padahal Wooyoung dan Tacyeon berhadapan dengan punggungnya?

"Mereka sudah ada sejak sebelum aku datang ke sini. Dan jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu sedari tadi." Sela Jiyeon seolah ia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran Nickhun. Oh, salah, ia memang bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Nickhun.

Nickhun mendengus. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja, lelah.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Hm, bahkan aku yang harus kena imbas saat kalian putus dulu. Kau selalu merutukiku seolah ini semua adalah salahku. Dan satu-satunya kesalahan yang kulakukan saat itu adalah berada di dekatmu. Sampai sekarang aku selalu ingat, jangan pernah berada di dekatmu dalam radius 100 meter saat kau sedang ada masalah. Dan hari ini aku melakukan kesalahan itu lagi." gumam Jiyeon

Nickhun mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul, "Kau ini..." gumamnya, "Seharusnya kau tidak usah menuruti kemauan ibuku untuk kopi darat seperti ini."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin. Tapi eomma memaksaku. Lagipula aku pernah menyukaimu dulu. Jadi kupikir, tak apa kalau aku pergi denganmu seperti ini."

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak."

Nickhun tersenyum. Alasan mengapa dulu ia bisa berteman dengan gadis di depannya ini karena gadis itu pembawaannya memang menyenangkan. Walau kadang bisa menjadi menyebalkan sesekali.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Nickhun menatap Wooyoung intens. Segala hal indah tentang Wooyoung selalu berkelebat di otaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wooyoung seraya mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Menatapmu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Wooyoung mendengus, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut."

Nickhun menyeringai.

TEK!

Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan merangsek mendekati Wooyoung yang duduk di jok samping kemudi.

Wooyoung kelabakan. Oh, apa yang akan Nickhun lakukan? Ia sebenarnya tahu betul apa yang akan Nickhun lakukan setelahnya. Hm, ia tak pertama kali mengalami hal yang seperti ini.

Nickhun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka hampir tak berjarak. Mata Nickhun bergerilnya menyapu seluruh wajah yang begitu ia kagumi. Mata itu, yang dulunya selalu memenjara Nickhun. Hidung itu, yang membuat dirinya mabuk akan terpaan napas Wooyoung. Dan terakhir, bibir yang senantiasa dengan senang hati ia kecup. Hatinya terasa teriris manakala ia ingat bahwa ia bukan apa-apa sekarang. Ia tak punya hak untuk menklaim bahwa makhluk indah di depannya ini miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya seduktif, tepat di depan bibir Wooyoung.

Bibir mereka bertaut saling menyambut. Menyampaikan segala friksi kenikmatan. Menyalurkan segala emosi yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga mengakibatkan gemuruh dada di keduanya.

Mereka masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, mereka ini bukanlah apa-apa. Otak Wooyoung berkata, ini sesuatu yang salah. Tapi egonya yang lebih menang. Biarlah ia hanyut dalam hal ini. Toh pemuda yang menciumnya ini tidak beristri. Toh ia pun sama halnya tak beristri. Egonya berkata, tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini.

Wooyoung mulai terengah kehabisan napas. Ia meremas dasi yang Nickhun kenakan. Hingga membuat Nickhun melepaskan pagutannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya lagi dengan nada yang cukup seduktif.

Wooyoung tenggelam akan sosoknya. Ia tenggelam dalam kuncian obsidian cokelat. Ia tenggelam dalam segala kata yang Nickhun ucapkan. Sampai detik ini pun Nickhun masih memegang urutan nomor 1 pemuda yang dicintainya. Hatinya pun masih mau terbuka biarpun sekeras apa Wooyoung berusaha untuk menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tapi Wooyoung tak bisa. Ia tak bisa.

Ia tak bisa jauh dari Nickhun. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk,

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Aku dan nyonya Park sudah membicarakan acara pernikahan kalian..."

"Mwo?" mau tak mau, Nickhun terkejut juga mendengar penyataan ibunya. Menikah? Apa-apaan?

"Ya, pernikahanmu dengan Jiyeon. Kupikir kalian tak perlu bertunangan terlebih dahulu mengingat umur kalian berdua sudah cukup matang untuk menikah. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Jadi, sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Ibu..." Nickhun merangsek mendekati ibunya, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku.."

"Mencintai pemuda itu?" suara Ibunya kian terdengar tinggi, "Dengar, Nickhun, kau adalah satu-satunya puteraku. Mau jadi apa kau menikah dengan lelaki macam itu? Yang kau butuhkan adalah wanita." Serunya lagi. ia memijit pertengahan kedua matanya. Penat, "Ya Tuhan, salah apa aku hingga anakku menjadi seperti ini?"

Dengusan putus asa tak pelak terdengar dari Nickhun. Ibunya ini sungguhlah keras kepala.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Nickhun dan Jiyeon kembali 'berkencan'. Entahlah, ini sudah yang keberapa Nickhun tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia bahkan sering membatalkan janjinya dengan Wooyoung sehingga cukup membuatnya uring-uringan seminggu ini saking kangennya. Belum lagi kalau teringat bayangan wajah Taecyeon. Ukh! Ia tak ingin Wooyoung-nya diapa-apakan oleh Taecyeon. Sungguh!

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

Jiyeon mengangguk, "Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Eomma terus meracau tak jelas karena aku tak pernah memiliki pacar. Eomma terus saja khawatir kalau nantinya aku menjadi janda seumur hidup. Sungguh menggelikan!"

"Aish! Tak bisakah kau menolaknya? Well, kau tahu kan apa alasanku?"

Mendadak air muka Jiyeon mengeras, "Aku tidak mau."

"Mwo? Kau bilang kau terpaksa? Kenapa sekarang tidak mau?"

"Kau tahu, sama seperti ibuku, aku pun takut nantinya aku menjadi janda seumur hidup. Itu menyakitkan."

"Aish, Jiyeon-ah, aku akan mencarikan kekasih untukmu asal kau mau membatalkan pernikahan kita."

Jiyeon menggeleng, "Biarkan aku bersikap sedikit egois, Nickhun. Aku tak mungkin hidup dengan orang yang tidak kucintai..."

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Kepala Nickhun sungguhlah penat. Ia rasa, ini benar-benar akhir bagi hidupnya. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Wooyoung. Hatinya benar-benar menolak untuk meninggalkan Wooyoung. Tapi memang apa mau dikata? Ia sudah benar-benar tak bisa. Ada jalan buntu di depannya.

Jiyeon menolak untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Ibunya sungguhlah keras kepala. Dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kabur? Oh, tidak. Ia tak ingin wanita yang sangat ia sanjung itu kelabakan mencarinya. Ia tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka.

"Wooyoung-ah..." gumamnya pelan.

Ia sungguh menginginkan Wooyoung. Sangat. Melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memohon pada Tuhan? Ia bahkan tak yakin Tuhan akan mendengarkannya mengingat ia sungguh jarang beribadah.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Cafe. Lagi-lagi Wooyoung mendengus kesal menunggui Nickhun di cafe seperti biasa. Apakah Nickhun akan tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya seperti kemarin-kemarin? Ukh! Wooyoung kenal betul akan Nickhun. Ia tak mungkin membatalkan janjinya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi, sungguh yang ia kenal adalah Nickhun saat masih menjadi kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan Nickhun yang menjadi rekan kerjanya sekaligus kekasihnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Nickhun dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia berlari dari parkiran mobilnya yang cukup jauh dari cafe. So, jangan bertanya kenapa.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang" Well, Wooyoung berbohong tentu saja.

"Oh, syukurlah..."

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai pembicaraan kali ini?"

"Hey! Berhenti berbicara seformal itu. Aku membencinya!" pekik Nickhun

Wooyoung tertawa, "Baiklah. Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana?"

Nickhun tersenyum manis. Tapi ada fakta lain di balik senyumnya. Ia masih bimbang akan Wooyoung. Ia masih bimbang, akankah ia mengatakannya?

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Wooyoung-ah, aku sungguh mencintaimu..." ucap Nickhun

Nickhun memandangi Wooyoung intens. Perlahan air matanya terjatuh.

Wooyoung tertegun, "Aku juga." Ia menghela napas, "Jadi tenanglah.."

Wooyoung tahu betul kalau Nickhun sedang tak enak hati. Ia sedang ada masalah. Wooyoung mengerti betul jikalau masalah yang Nickhun hadapi bukanlah masalah kecil.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Jiyeon bulan depan.." gumamnya.

Wooyoung menunduk seraya memegangi sabuk pengaman yang melilit dadanya. Oh, ini terjadi lagi. Apa Tuhan benar-benar berniat mempermainkannya? Baru sekitar seminggu mereka kembali berkasih, kini sudah diterpa masalah seperti ini.

Wooyoung mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum, "Hm" Wooyoung mengangguk mantap, "Aku mengerti.."

"Tapi aku tak ingin, Wooyoung-ah. Aku ingin bersamamu. Sangat ingin."

Wooyoung tersenyum simpul. Sesuatu yang membuat Nickhun semakin teriris begitu mengingat ia sangat mencintai pemuda di sampingnya itu. Wooyoung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Nickhun. Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata Nickhun.

"Dengarkan aku.." Wooyoung menghela napas mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah yang terbaik, "Kau, harus hidup bahagia. Kau harus memiliki istri yang cantik dan baik hati. Lalu kemudian bersama-sama membesarkan anak kalian hingga tumbuh besar dan pandai. Saling merawat saat kalian tua nanti, dan melihat anak kalian menikah dengan orang yang paling ia cintai." Wooyoung kembali menarik napas panjang, berusaha menghela air mata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa turun, "Aku ingin kau hidup seperti itu. Aku ingin kau memiliki kehidupan yang baik. Jadi, menikahlah dengannya. Buatlah ibumu bahagia. Dan aku akan menjadi salah satu orang yang paling bahagia saat melihat pernikahanmu besok, dan pernikahan anak-anakmu kelak."

Air mata Nickhun makin mengalir deras mendengar kata-kata yang Wooyoung lontarkan.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Perkataan Nickhun tentu berhasil menohok Wooyoung.

Wooyoung menggeleng pelan, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..."

Nickhun memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Wooyoung dan melepaskan tangkupan tangan Wooyoung di wajahnya, "Menikahlah denganku. Kita akan hidup bersama di sebuah tempat yang nyaman, mengadopsi anak, dan berbahagia saat melihat mereka menikah."

"Tidak Nickhun. Kau tidak mungkin berbahagia dengan cara seperti itu." Wooyoung masih tetap mencoba meyakinkan Nickhun bahwa keputusannya tak dapat berubah. Walau tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia sangat menginginkan untuk bersama-sama dengan Nickhun selamanya. Saling membahagiakan satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Wooyoung untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia mengecup singkat bibir Nickhun dan pergi keluar dari mobil Nickhun. Pergi meninggalkan hati Nickhun yang masih hancur menjadi serpihan debu.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Wooyoung berjalan tanpa memperdulikan udara dingin yang menusuk kraussenya. Perlahan air mata yang terus ia coba untuk bendung mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Matanya menerawang jauh mengingat bagaimana ia begitu mencintai Nickhun dan Nickhun begitu mencintainya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Nickhun memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Dan ia ingat betul fakta bahwa Nickhun akan meninggalkannya. Bahwa ia dan Nickhun tidak akan pernah bersama lagi..

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

_**30 April 2013**_

Lonceng gereja berdentang. Segala-gala yang putih mendominasi. Satu persatu tamu undangan mulai duduk di kursinya. Dan akhirnya, kursi yang mengisi gereja itu penuh dengan sendirinya.

Nickhun berdiri di depan altar menunggu sang mempelai wanita datang. Hari ini ia akan benar-benar melepas status lajangnya. Melepas cintanya, Wooyoung.

Satu demi satu memorial terputar di otak Nickhun. Memorinya bersama yang terkasih, Wooyoung. Hatinya mencelos, ia tak ingin melakukan pernihakan ini. Ia tak ingin. Ia ingin menikah dengan Wooyoung. Bukan wanita yang ibunya pilihkan.

Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Nickhun tahu, Jiyeon sang mempelai wanita sudah datang. Ia tak berbalik sama sekali. Ia juga tak memandang sang pastor yang setia berdiri di depannya. Ia hanya menunduk. Berdo'a kepada Tuhan semoga ini bukan akhir dari hidupnya.

Ini sebuah kesalahan. Sang pastor tampak berdehem pelan dan menyadarkan Nickhun dari kebodohannya. Nickhun pun berbalik dan menyambut Jiyeon dengan senyum palsunya, kemudian membimbingnya menuju depan altar, berhadapan dengan sang pastor.

Sang pastor berdehem sebentar sebelum menyampaikan votum dan salamnya. Ia kemudian mempersilakan jemaat yang sekiranya keberatan atas pernikahan ini.

Nickhun was-was. Ia sungguh berharap jikalau Wooyoung yang hadir sebagai jemaat di sini akan mendeklarasikan kalau ia keberatan. Tapi suara yang ditunggunya tak juga terdengar.

Dan ikrarpun terucap,

"Di hadapan tuhan dan jemaatnya ini, bersediakah kau Nickhun Buck, menikahi Park Jiyeon dan berjanji akan senantiasa mengasihi dan setia baik dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sesuai dengan kewajiban suami yang baik. Engkau dan istrimu akan senantiasa berbakti kepada Tuhan sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Nickhun mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak hebat, "Ya, saya bersedia" ucapnya kemudian. Oh Tuhan, ia tengah berbohong kali ini. Ia berbohong kepada Tuhannya dan seluruh jemaat bahkan orang di dunia ini.

"Dan kau Park Jiyeon, bersediakah kau menikahi Nickhun Buck, dan berjanji akan senantiasa mengasihi dan setia baik dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sesuai dengan kewajiban istri yang baik. Engkau dan suamimu akan senantiasa berbakti kepada Tuhan sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya," Jiyeon menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya terhadap Nickhun, "Tidak bersedia"

Seluruh hadirin yang ada di dalam gereja itu terkaget-kaget. Nickhun tertegun mendengar keputusan yang Jiyeon ucapkan.

"Apa kau bodoh, hah?" bisik Nickhun

Jiyeon melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan berkata, "Aku tidak bodoh"

Jiyeon berbalik meninggalkan Nickhun. Ia terus saja berjalan melewati jemaat yang ada di sana. Sampai kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Tepat di lajur terakhir.

"Jang Wooyoung..." bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menarik dan membimbing Wooyoung untuk berdiri di samping Nickhun, di depan Altar.

Wooyoung tentu saja kaget akan apa yang dilakukan wanita cantik itu. Jiyeon tersenyum dan menautkan tangan Nickhun serta Wooyoung.

"Aku akan sangat berbahagia jika kalian yang menikah sekarang."

Kemudian Jiyeon berbalik lagi dan menghampiri ibu Nickhun dan eommanya yang duduk berdampingan.

"Adjhuma, maafkan aku..." pinta Jiyeon seraya berlutut, "Bahagiakan Nickhun, maka buatlah ia bahagia dengan menikahi pemuda di sampingnya itu. Itu akan benar-benar membuatnya bahagia, adjhuma..."

"Jiyeon-ah..." kini eommanya menyahut

"Eomma, kau tidak mungkin membuat putrimu ini menderita karena menikahi pemuda yang tak ia cintai, bukan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk mendengar penuturan Jiyeon, putrinya. Ia mengusap pelan bahu Jiyeon dan membimbingnya untuk berdiri.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu..."

Nickhun tampak berbalik, bermaksud meminta persetujuan dari ibunya. Ia menatap ibunya berusaha memohon agar mengizinkannya untuk menikahi pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Dan tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau ia sangat bahagia melihat ibunya mengangguk memberi restu.

Nickhun tersenyum lega. Pastor pun bersiap untuk mengucapkan ikrar yang sama.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

**~,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:!08*80!:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,~**

**FIN**

**~':':':':':':':':':!08*80!':':':':':':':':':~**

Well, otte? Mengecewakankah? Oh, saya harap tidak. Hm, saya rasa banyak yang berpikir kalau fic ini tidak sesuai bayangan dan terlalu membosankan, yeah! Saya bahkan pusing, harus bikin yang gimana lagi? ow! Dan well, kalau boleh jujur, cukup sedih juga sih. Nggak tau kenapa! Hahha! Mungkin karena saya pas lagi galau seperti ini, jadi suka sedih tanpa sebab.

**Thank's For:**

**ballon** | KhunLily | **Ryu** | TaecWoo | **nn** | Gaemgyu Yeoja

**and whoever that read this fanfiction **

**Balasan Review **

**Balloon**: otte? Happy ending bukan? Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak! Terimakasih banyak!

**KhunLily**: tapi sekarang udah dibolehin nikah sama Wooyoung, kan? Well, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak! Terimakasih banyak!

**Ryu**: terimakasih banyak atas apresiasinya, Ryu-ssi. Saya telah menamatkan fict ini. Berkat dukungan Ryu-ssi juga nih! Well, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak! Terimakasih banyak!

**TaecWoo**: ohoho, maaf sekali, TaecWoo-ssi, saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda. Tapi, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak! Terimakasih banyak!

**Nn**: hahaha! Ini juga udah semangat ngerjainnya. Hehehe... Udah tahu, kan, akhirnya Wooyoung milih siapa? Dan kayaknya Nickhun itu tetep yang nomor satu deh buat Wooyoung. Semoga lain kali masih bisa publish fict lagi. Well, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak! Terimakasih banyak!

**GaemGyu Yeoja**: hm, jaim ceritanya mereka. Well, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak! Terimakasih banyak!

**mind to review? **


End file.
